


Grunt hatched from the egg that was made of cheese

by Pronkbaggins



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Egg of cheese, Mass Effect - Freeform, egg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:27:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28646775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pronkbaggins/pseuds/Pronkbaggins
Summary: Self Explanatory
Kudos: 2





	Grunt hatched from the egg that was made of cheese

Grunt always felt warm when he was in his tank, but today it almost felt like he was being stifled. The smell of some kind of heavy but delicious substance was hitting him hard, and soon he realized it was difficult to breath. He began to claw desperately at the thick substance he was in before the sweet smell of air hit him for the first time. His body was covered in globs of yellow as he broke out of his prison.  
"He hatched" he heard someone say.   
Grunt blinked and saw Shepard in front of him.   
"It looks like he hatched from the egg that was made of cheese" Garrus commented.


End file.
